Troca Mútua de Experiências
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Estavam amigos de toda a vida, grudados pra cima e pra baixo como só garotos serelepes e fofos que se conheceram há alguns dias são capazes de ser. Shounen Ai/Yaoi/Fluffy.


_**Troca Mútua de Experiências**_

**-**

_Avatar: The Last Airbender e Naruto pertencem a três bichas enrustidas e duas empresas repressoras. D8_

**-**

Estavam amigos de toda a vida, grudados pra cima e pra baixo como só garotos serelepes e fofos que se conheceram há alguns dias são capazes de ser. Um ouvia as histórias incríveis e mirabolantes do mundo do outro, e juntos aprontavam horrores pela pacata_ Konoha_. Agora estavam enfurnados na Floresta do _Chakra_, fazendo dobras, executando _Jutsu_, tagarelando e comendo batatinhas roubadas do Chouji.

"Esse negócio de Avatar, Aang... ainda não peguei bem o funcionamento do negócio. Afinal o que você faz?" perguntou curioso Konohamaru para o sorridente Aang. O nômade do ar já havia demonstrado algumas de suas habilidades tocando o terror na vila e sobrevoando-a em cima de um bisão voador gigante de seis patas, mas o _Genin_ ainda não entendia muito bem a função do cargo e o diabo do Estado Avatar.

"Eu dobro os quatro elementos e mantenho o equilíbrio entre as nações do planeta. Sou a ponte entre o mundo físico e o espiritual." respondeu.

Konohamaru franziu o cenho, achando super estranho um mundo onde só havia quatro elementos, mas se absteve.

"Mundo Espiritual. Tipo, um mundo de fantasmas, assombrações e almas penadas?"

"Hã... não é bem isso..."

Konohamaru fez um muxoxo de impaciência.

"Não tem importância. Mas então, se as coisas estão o caos você dobra os elementos que nem fez com a água do _Onsen_ feminino e desce o cacete nos baderneiros?"

"Só se não tiver jeito; eu procuro evitar conflitos, entende?"

Konohamaru assentiu.

"Certo, certo. E se a coisa engrossar você entra no tal Estado Avatar, brilha mais que um Uchiha no Sol, destrói o cenário e põe todo mundo na linha"

Aang balançou a cabeça, animado e orgulhoso.

"Exatamente!"

"Aí no Estado Avatar você entra em contato com todas as suas vidas anteriores, que mesmo sendo você mesmo em outras eras não estão no seu corpo e sim no Mundo Espiritual."

"Sim."

"Ou seja, eles são uma parte sua que estão fora de você, mas são você, e podem se manifestar em você, que é o espírito do seu mundo encarnado, mas só um pedaço e..."

Konohamaru desistiu de entender a lógica do corvo _aho_.

"Deixa pra lá. Mas manter a paz de um mundo inteiro... Você é incrível, Aang-_sama_!"

O Avatar enrubesceu, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso. Por que só o que deixa um garoto fofo e serelepe ainda mais fofo é outro garoto bonitinho e espevitado.

"Mas acontece que aqui existem maneiras mais práticas de se lutar, sabe. Aposto até que uma técnica que eu tenho pode vencê-lo!"

"E é? E o que seria?" perguntou Aang, intrigado, descrente e desconfiado. O _Genin_ fez alguns selos, criando um _Kage_ _Bunshin_. O garoto, maravilhado, pensava tratar-se de um truque de mágica, mas espantou-se ao constatar que a réplica era tangível.

"É de verdade? Isso é incrível, Konohamaru!" falava animado enquanto apertava e apalpava sem a menor cerimônia o clone, que dava risadinhas e parecia gostar do assédio. Konohamaru resolveu interrompê-los antes que as coisas ficassem animadas demais. Depois eles teriam o resto do dia para... trocarem técnicas.

"Agora... Como é mesmo o nome daquele seu amigo bonitão? Não o Sokka" atalhou. Do Sokka ele se lembrava muito bem "O da cicatriz."

"Ah! É Zuko." falou Aang, corando de uma maneira suspeita.

"Certo, certo... A técnica que vou lhe mostrar foi originalmente ensinada pelo meu chefe e modificada por mim. Existem inúmeras variações possíveis, e até hoje nenhum oponente foi capaz de passar ileso a ela." falou anormalmente sério. Aang assentiu vigorosamente, cada vez mais curioso pela demonstração de poder que estava prestes a enfrentar.

"Contemple" falou o _Genin _"_Oiroke_! _Otoko no ko Doushi no Jutsu_!" Uma nuvem de fumaça envolveu o garoto e seu clone. Aang esperava muita coisa, mas não estava preparado para o que viu.

"Mas o que... sou eu o Zuko e... e... oh!" Lá estavam, Zuko e ele, enroscados numa espécie de luta horizontal, vestindo apenas suas próprias peles e o vento. Aang escutou a voz rouca e _sexy_ de Zuko dizer que iria ensiná-lo a dobrar o fogo de uma maneira diferente, e de nada mais se lembrou. De repente, escuridão. Logo ele foi acordado por um satisfeito Konohamaru, com uma cara ainda apalermada e corada. Sua túnica estava manchada se sangue seco, bem como seus lábios e o queixo.

"Viu? Essa é a técnica mais incrível que existe." falou o ninja com um ar matreiro "E aí, você acha que te derrubaria no Estado Avatar ou não?"

"Hã... Acho que..." tentou articular, sem muito sucesso. Aang levantou-se, as pernas ainda bambas. Aquele _Jutsu_ havia lhe dado boas idéias que ele precisava por em prática.

"Konohamaru, você viu o Zuko por aí?"

"Ele foi pescar com o Sokka-_nii_ , o Yamato-_taichou _e o Naruto-_niichan_."

"Droga..." murmurou inconformado, até que outra idéia surgiu em sua mente.

"_Sifu_ Konohamaru, você pode me ensinar essa técnica? Não saio daqui sem aprendê-la!"

O _Genin_ ficou surpreso, mas rapidamente deu um sorriso travesso e sem-vergonha que só ele.

"Claro! Se você tem _Chakra_, aprende! A não ser que seja que nem o Lee, mas acho que _Ninjutsu_ é sua área."

Aang não entendeu metade, mas esperou.

"Vamos procurar um lugar sossegado e praticar até você dominar perfeitamente o _Jutsu_!"

"Que bom, por que eu acho que vou demorar um pouco para aprendê-la..." Aang devolveu o sorriso.

Logo os dois sumiram no mato, dois garotos fofos e serelepes em busca de um local mais tranqüilo para... trocarem técnicas.

**-**

**N/A: **_Crossovers Fluffy-Yaoi/Slash comandam. Atoron! O que faziam Naruto, Sokka, Yamato e Zuko nessa pescaria? Prefiro não comentar._

_Quer profundidade existencial, mergulhe no Ganges._


End file.
